


Like This For A While

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sambucky Bingo 2019, Staying In Bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Just for one day, Sam would like to lie down with Bucky, letting the hours pass by until he had to leave.ORA tale of one of Sam and Bucky's domestic mornings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690249
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Like This For A While

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished and edited this fic within two hours... just today. This fills the square: Domestic!

The sun rose at dawn, slowly illuminating the room with its golden light. Someone stirred in their sleep, turning a little in the bed.

Sam held onto his pillow, burrowing a hand underneath. The low breathing beside him, kinda relaxed him like a nostalgic tune.

His shoulder brushed against the warm cloth, and he cracked an eye open. His lips couldn’t resist curling into a small smile. Bucky had his head pressed into his pillow, lips slightly parted.

The pulse within Sam’s veins, jumped into his heart, increasing the rate.

As he shifted in his position, Sam propped up an elbow and rubbed his face. He let out a stretched out yawn, pulling the comforter closer to him.

Technically, Sam should be getting out of the bed to do his morning jog. His daily routine, which consisted of a bath, early breakfast, filling Alpine’s bowl, showing up for another meeting…

But he didn’t care and crawled lower into the bed. Just for one day, Sam would like to lie down with Bucky, letting the hours pass by until he _had_ to leave. Stay with Bucky, bask closer in his warmth, his presence, and his everything.

Sam shut his eyes, because he didn’t want to be creepy by watching Bucky sleep. No matter, how cute or handsome he looked, Sam couldn’t do it.

Out of respect and for courtesy’s sake. After almost drifting into sleep, he heard a muffled sound. He bit his lip to prevent a smile, but Bucky doing some sleepy noises did things to him.

He flexed his hand, trying to keep himself together. But damn, his eyes flew open to the man, who had his lids slightly open, too.

The sun from the windows covered them with its bright and golden light. Sam had forgotten to adjust the curtains, but he could care less about it.

The smile slowly growing on Bucky’s face was worth it. Sam smiled back, scooting closer to him.

“Good morning, baby,” Sam whispered, with a dreamy sigh.

Bucky chuckled, his voice humming across his neck. “Mornin’, dollface. You’re looking so gorgeous with the sunlight surrounding you.”

Sam snorted, shaking his head.

“You do look fine, too, Buck.”

Bucky scoffed, leaning in. His hands reached out for Sam’s, interlocking their fingers together. Sam rubbed his thumb over the skin. Bucky loosened his hold, pressing his lips across his knuckles.

Sam sighed again. Now this was fueling his determination to stay in bed with him. But then… how many times, did Sam ever let himself relax like this?

Rarely, he thought, as he focused on Bucky’s other hand resting on his shoulder blade. Bucky ran his fingertips down his upper arm, to his elbow, to his wrist, and Sam’s breath caught on his throat.

He wanted to say something, but the little touch –so soft, so gentle– blocked the power of his speech.

Except he didn’t need words to say what he felt. Maybe Sam’s eyes translated all of those words for Bucky, and he raised his gaze on his. The light behind him, softened the iciness of the blue.

_MEOW!_

The shout jolted Sam out of his fantasy (which felt super real), causing him to get up on his feet.

What a demanding queen! But Alpine wanted his attention in the early hours in the morning. Every damn morning.

Bucky broke out into giddy laughter, and Sam turned to him. He tried putting on a b!tch face, only to fail. Sam joined in, his body trembling with joy.

“I’ll be real quick, Bucky,” Sam said, grabbing on the knob. “Just wait for me, ‘kay?”

“Sure, Sammy,” Bucky quipped, his voice still hoarse with laughter. “Deal with our child, first. I'm itching for you to get back in bed."

“Ass,” Sam muttered, unable to help a grin.

“Ha, but you love me,” Bucky replied, sounding smug.

Rolling his eyes, Sam slipped into the hallway.

He never thought he could ever want to break his daily routine for anyone, but this man broke it. And Sam didn’t mind.

Sam went downstairs, drinking water for a refresh. Then he added a packet of snacks onto Alpine’s dish bowl, before returning to the room.

He climbed up into the bed, finding Bucky’s arm wide. Sam accepted his embrace, pressing his chest against his. Bucky laid his head on Sam’s shoulder, his lips brushing on his cheek.

“Can we stay in here?” Bucky whispered. “Just you and me? You don’t have anything to do, do you?”

“Nah.” Sam stroked his cheek. “We can stay like this for a while. Besides, I need some quality time with my favorite idiot.”

“You’re my idiot, too,” Bucky murmured, tilting his head back with a cheeky grin. “Okay, Captain, let’s get some cuddling in order.”

They snuggled close again, with a sigh filling the room.

Sam’s nose brushed on the crook of Bucky’s shoulder, with his hand cupping the back of his hair. With those fingers touching him, Sam couldn’t find any better reason to delay the routine than this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


End file.
